This invention relates to a method of disposing of the leading end of a roll of photosensitive medium when unrolled and exposed to an original image in an image-forming apparatus.
The type of image-forming apparatus in which a roll of photosensitive medium is unrolled and exposed to an original image is advantageous in that a photosensitive medium of one size which is loaded in the apparatus can be used by being cut into photosensitive medium sheets of a plurality of different sizes. The leading end of the photosensitive medium is set to project from the roll so that the photosensitive medium can be unrolled. Since the roll of photosensitive medium is usually loaded in a bright room, the projecting portion is fogged due to exposure to light, and this portion must be removed. Therefore, according to conventional methods, only the fogged portion is cut off, or a part of the photosensitive medium sheet which includes the fogged portion and has a size corresponding to the area of exposure to the original image is cut and is thereafter removed as waste after the step of processing the photosensitive medium. In the former case, there is a strong possibility the cut portion will clog the apparatus due to its size being smaller than any of the desired sizes. In the latter case, there is a certain amount of waste caused by removing even that portion which has not undergone exposure.